Cycle 1
Cycle 1 of Sims 3 Next Top Model debuted on the 13th of August 2011. The host of this cycle is Lucy McAfee. The prizes this cycle is a contract with Immortal Model Management,a conver on Seventeen Magazine and a $100,000 contract with CoverSim cosmetics. Contestants Episodes Episode 1 Aired: 13/08/2011, Panel: 15/08/2011 The girls arive at their house where they are greeted by Lucy McAfee, the host of this show. Before they enter the house, they have their first photoshoot, which was poing by a fountain. They are then allowed to enter their house, but Lucy chose who went in when. Zoya was chosen first and Hing-Tang, who didnt hear her name being called, was chosen second. Lucy then gave up and let them enter the house. Luisa and Hannah thought they had missed out on a bed, but then they found a bedroom upstairs. Libra bragged how well she thought she did at the photoshoot. Tatiana called the photoshoot "cheap and tacky" but believed she also did the best. Hing-Tang said in the confessional that she is a murderer as she thew her maid out her 3rd story window. At panel, Stpehanie, Zoya, Libra and Hing-Tang were praised for their photos. While Hannah, Naomi and Tatiana were critised for sitting/laying down in their photos. However, the bottom two consisted of Tatiana, who laid down and didnt face the camera in her photo, and Melanie, who looked awkward in her photo. In the end, Tatiana was saved over Melanie. First Call-Out: Stephanie Winston Bottom 2: Melanie Kline and Tatiana Rose Eliminated: Melanie Kline Episode 2 Aired: 17/08/2011, Panel: 24/08/2011 The girls arrived back from elimination. Stephanie was happy that she got first call out, she was also peeved that her friend, Melanie, was eliminated over Tatiana. The girls then got a Lucy Mail which inferred they were getting makeovers. They were then sent to the salon to get their makeovers. After the makeovers, they then went to St. Siminans for their next photoshoot, which was bridal dresses. When they got back home, Tatiana started to complain about her makeover, which peeved Stephanie off even more. So, Stephanie and Tatiana has a fight. Hing-Tang overheard this fight, and then called a house meeting. She stated that she wanted everyone to get along, so, in order for this to happen, she started a karoke competiton. Hing-Tang sang Firework by Katy Perry. After HT's performance, the girls left the room. Zoya then went to fridge, and found out her crakers had been eaten. So, she screamed. At panel, Zoya was praised for her gorgeous photos. Ïnez was also praised, but was also critised for "stealing" Zoya's pose from week one. Tatiana and Naomi were praised for their improvement. While Hing-Tang, Stephanie and Luisa's photos were critised. Lucy told Stephanie that she would be getting a new makeover if she was to stay. Stephanie and Luisa landed in the bottom 2. However, it was Steph's FCO last episode that saved her and Luisa was sent home. First Call-Out: Zoya Vladaloskov Bottom 2: Luisa Sharp and Stephanie Winston Eliminated: Luisa Sharp Episode 3 Aired: 1/09/2011, Part 2: 29/09/2011, Panel: 2/10/2011 The 8 remaing girls returned home. Stephanie was upset that Luisa had been eliminated, but was happy to have been saved. She then left for new makeover. Libra and Tatiana continued to bitch about the other girls. Stephanie then came back home with her new makeover. Later, the girls got a Lucy Mail. This informed the girls that they had a runway challange. Tatiana, Hannah and Stephanie did the best, with Tatiana winning a prize. Whilst on the other hand, Hing-Tang was critisied for her styling and her walk, while Ïnez was critisied for her styling also. In the end, it was Hing-Tang who was sadly eliminated. The girls then headed off to Suds, the laundromat to the stars, for their next photoshoot. The girls were paired up (Zoya, Naomi and Stephanie made a group of three) for the photoshoot, which was laudnry pin-ups. At panel, Libra and Hannah were praised for their photos. Despite having a good photo, Libra, along with some of the other girls, were critisied for inconsistancy. In the end, Ïnez and Naomi landed in the bottom 2. But the were both saved and no one was eliminated due to Hing-Tang being eliminated previously. Eliminated Outside of Panel: Hing-Tang Ohai First Call-Out: Libra Dream Bottom 2: Ïnez Tjzickhii and Naomi Sekemoto Eliminated: No one Episode 4 Aired: 6/11/2011 First Call-Out: Zoya Vladaloskov Bottom 3: Hannah Duncan, Libra Dream and Stephanie Winston Eliminated: Hannah Duncan and Libra Dream Episode 5 Aired: 9/11/2011 First Call-Out: Naomi Sekemoto Bottom 2: Stephanie Winston and Zoya Vladaloskov Eliminated: Stephanie Winston Episode 6 Aired: 14/12/2011 First Call-Out: Ïnez Tjzickhii Bottom 2: Naomi Sekemoto and Zoya Vladaloskov Eliminated: Naomi Sekemoto Episode 7 Aired: 5/01/2012 First Call-Out: Ïnez Tjzickhii Bottom 2: Tatiana Rose and Zoya Vladaloskov Eliminated: Tatiana Rose Episode 8 Aired: 5/02/2012 Final Two: Ïnez Tjzickhii and Zoya Vladaloskov Winner: Zoya Vladaloskov Runner Up: Ïnez Tjzickhii Call-Out Order Code: Photoshoot Theme Episode 1: Posing by a Fountain Episode 2: Bridalwear Episode 3: Laundry Pin-Ups Episode 4: Shoe Ad Episode 5: Posing in Paris Episode 6: Occupations Episode 7: CoverGirl